1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to product manufacturing and finishing, and more specifically relate to jigs, templates, aids, and methods for manufacturing and finishing firearms, such as 80% firearms.
2. Related Art
Building and finishing firearms, such as 80% firearms is a popular craft among enthusiasts. Typically, this craft requires a high level of skill for the user to complete. Additionally, high-cost machines such as milling machines, lathes, and the like have traditionally been necessary for finishing firearms. This has prevented this hobby from becoming more widespread. Many would likely enjoy firearm finishing, but lack time and means to learn the skill and acquire the necessary tools.
Several different firearms are offered as 80% firearms for finishing by enthusiasts. One example of an 80% fire arm is 1911 handgun platform. The 1911 80% series frame includes several different “classes” of frame styles. For example, there is are standard government frames that come in standard and officer sizes. These frames are characterized by flat frame sides. In 80% frames, the slide stop and safety holes are typically already machined. Another class of frames are government frames with a tactical rail, or tactical class. These have tactical rails in the frame sides that are not flat. A third class of frames are two part frames where the top is steel and the bottom grip is plastic or metal. These frames are wider than standard frames and have a variable width in the front and rear of the sides. These frames are used for the higher end “race gun” market that is dominated by custom build guns.
To complete an 80% firearm such as the 1911 handgun, several steps are required. Such steps include “decking” the frame by reducing the height of the frame to bring the “deck” into specification. This is typically done with a milling machine to mill the top of the frame to the proper height. Another step is to finish the barrel seat of the frame to round the feature. This is also traditionally completed with a milling machine with a ball end mill. As other examples, the frame rails that retain the slide need to be fabricated, the frame rail width needs to be reduced, and the hammer and sear holes need to be drilled.
Thus, there are several processes requiring significant skill and costly tools. What is needed are products and methods that simplify the finishing of an 80% firearm to make the craft more accessible to enthusiasts.